


Till Death Unites Us

by obladargh



Series: Knowing Harry [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obladargh/pseuds/obladargh
Summary: “When I was shot, it was absolutely nothing; all I felt was loneliness… and regret.” It took Harry Hart a lifetime, literally, to realize that he actually left something behind.





	Till Death Unites Us

**Author's Note:**

> First work with an original female character! I know creating stories with original characters usually need some deep character development at the beginning, but I'd like to make this a one shot to highlight how Harry Hart deserves love.
> 
> Adrianna Spencer is a Kingsman agent who joined the squad at the same time with Harry. She's in her late 40s, I'd like to picture her as Jennifer Connelly :)
> 
> (yes, she's American but I somehow think she could match Colin Firth's Galahad age-wise!)

“Where to now, Harry?” Eggsy asked, as they arrived back in their jet. For two men whose job requiring them to always be aware of what they are doing in every second, their walk from Poppy’s diner to the jet was rather silent and clueless, like confused stray dogs; yes, they were going home, but to what? Merlin was dead. All Kingsman headquarters had been destroyed. They did save the world, but there was almost no point in going home now.

Harry wasn’t aware of what he, and perhaps Eggsy had lost, until they finished their mission and it’s time for them to go home. He really wasn’t.

“Eggsy…” Harry spoke, gazing to the ground. Eggsy could feel his mentor turning nervous all of the sudden. “When Poppy launched missiles to all of our headquarters, do you have any information about other surviving agents?”

“I was quite thorough that only me and Merlin survived. Tried to contact Roxy, Arthur, and Adrianna, but no single answer.” Eggsy looked down, joining Harry. There was something dropping heavily inside Harry’s chest, particularly when he heard the last name Eggsy just mentioned. He wanted to ignore the feeling but it was there, then he closed his eyes. “I even heard the explosion while I was communicating with Roxy and my friend, Brandon through my glasses. It was a freaking nightmare.” Eggsy continued.

“Are you sure? Have you checked their private homes?” Harry didn’t want to lose hope. “The thing was, Harry, my friend Brandon was in my house which was formerly your house when the attack happened.” Eggsy replied with full hopelessness in his voice. “Shit.” Harry murmured.

“What about the nearest hospital?”

 

* * *

 

 “Yes, sir, there were two people rushed to this hospital eight days ago due to mysterious massive explosion in their manor.” the nurse informed, scrolling through the patient data in her computer. “They are Miss Roxanne Morton and Miss Adrianna Spencer—” “—and how are they now?” Harry cut in once he got the two familiar names.

“They were badly injured when they arrived here, but Miss Spencer has recovered. She’s allowed to leave this hospital just yesterday.” Harry and Eggsy were more than relieved that another Kingsman agent was alive, although Harry’s thoughts quickly went to questioning where the hell did Adrianna go home to since he exactly knew that her house must have also been destroyed. “Unfortunately, Miss Morton is still unconscious, but she has been moved out from our intensive care unit. We’ll just have to wait.” the nurse continued.

Harry and Eggsy went straight to the room Roxy was being taken care of. There was a mixture of relief and disappointment in Harry as he tried to figure out where Adrianna could have gone to, but he proceeded to visit Roxy first now that a fellow surviving agent was there and she need him and Eggsy.

Eggsy opened the door, but couldn’t really see Roxy’s face right away—there was a figure standing in front of her, its back facing Eggsy. The person turned around to find both men had now entered the room.

“Eggsy?”

She responded in disbelief, Eggsy’s face lit up in response. But there was someone else to be beyond her surprise, as she shifted her gaze to the taller man standing behind Eggsy.

“Adrianna—” without any other word, Harry ran to her, both his arms fell on her sides before holding her tightly. “—you’re alive, good God.” Harry spoke with both nervous and relieved breathing. He wasn’t aware that he was displaying his most affectionate gesture Eggsy had ever seen in his Kingsman career. “Uh—what the heck…?” Adrianna backed off, able to see the man’s face clearly now. She wanted to make sure.

“H—Ha…rry?” she spoke weakly, almost in a whisper. Harry slowly nodded, only to get a hard slap on his right cheek. “What on earth?” he complained, then another slap on his left cheek. “Adrianna I’m not a bloody ghost.” Harry confirmed, shifting his glasses. Adrianna was still speechless, shocked.

“Adrianna I am very relieved that you’re ali—”

“—Harry!—” Adrianna cut in before Harry could even finish his words, “ _you_ are alive.” she shook her head lightly, disbelief was still showing in her face. “Oh praise the Lord,” she quickly proceeded to step forward and return the big hug.

“Harry, how on earth did you…” “It’s a long story.” they let go of each other, Harry noticed a trace of tears that had just ran down Adrianna’s eyes. Smiling weakly, Harry planted a kiss on her forehead. Level up for Harry Hart’s affectionate gesture witnessed by Eggsy Unwin. Even Adrianna didn’t expect that, but she was too overwhelmed by the fact to think further about that.

“It’s very nice to see you, Adrianna.” Eggsy finally spoke, reminding the sudden hugging bears that there was another man present. It was too pure to interrupt, because Eggsy shared a long hug himself with Harry the moment he succeeded triggering his memory.

 

* * *

 

The trio left the hospital for Adrianna’s childhood home, they agreed to stay over for a while until they find a new place to live. “We can start a new HQ from here.” Eggsy said half-jokingly. He had decided to stay for the night there then flight to Sweden will be the first thing in the morning.

The night was full of catching up with things as they ate their dinner. A lot of catching up. Eggsy excused himself for bed early since he’s leaving for Sweden the next morning. Harry helped Adrianna with the domestic cleaning after they finished dinner.

“It must feel really good to be back from death, right?” Adrianna asked, resting on the couch after finishing the domestic work. “You think so?” Harry asked back, already worn his suit back, as he poured scotch for the two of them. “Yeah, I’ve never seen you smiling so often in only like… four hours.” she admitted in pure confusion, taking the glass from him and walked away to the window on the side of the living room, leaning on it.

Adrianna knew Harry was a gentleman who always wore even the slightest smile, genuinely or not, but this time it was different. It’s as if his smile was followed with a musing gaze this time, the kind that never leaves the sight of her. Even when they walked in silence, she could feel that. And it was strange.

“It’s because I have something to say.” Harry replied, followed her to the window. “—that is, unfortunately and shamefully, took me a lifetime to be able to say it. Literally, a lifetime.” Harry looked down, putting his glass on the window sill. “What is it?” Adrianna responded, still cluelessly.

“When I was shot, in my mind, it was absolutely… nothing.” Harry spoke, still looking down.

“I had no ties. No bittersweet memories. I was leaving nothing behind. Never experienced companionship,”

“Never been in love,” he said carefully, finally found the courage to look up and meet her gaze.

“And in that moment, all I felt was loneliness… and regret.” he gulped, swallowing the pain that remained as he recalled the day he once died.

“Now that I’ve been given a second chance to live, I suppose I must be grateful to be able to change what I would feel when I really died next time.” Harry continued, suddenly the moment that once felt gloomy just vanished as his eyes started to gleam.

“Not to be lonely and regretful?” Adrianna confirmed, still confused about Harry Hart talking about feelings. But he just came back from dead, and she knew anyone would know exactly what one feels when one is dying.

“Yes. Because I _am_ in love.” Harry clarified. He knew Adrianna had been there for him, had loved him for more than half of his life, and to be fair he wanted her to know without having to ask him first, _with who?_ So he reached out for her hand, gently kissing it.

Adrianna let out a nervous sigh, her hand was slightly trembling. A tear escaped her eye.

Harry put his other hand, tightened his grip on her trembling hand. “I clearly realized then, that I actually left something behind.” his vision went to the other parts of her face, before going back right to her eyes. His smile was weak. _Yes you did_ , was all she could think of, but only stayed in her mind as she shook her head in disbelief, her smile was just as weak as his. She threw her arms to the back of his neck, holding him tight.

 _Yes you did,_ she repeated her words in her head—too painful for her to say, but she was happy to find herself being loved by Harry Hart—and it was enough.

Harry let go of her; just when she thought sharing an embrace with him was more than enough, right there, she was wrong.

It was spontaneous, it was deep. Kissing Adrianna was almost nothing like something he needed once he declared his feelings; it could be actually something he had been longing to. Harry put his hand on her neck and the other still on her back, pulling her closer. She could feel his breath, soothing and nervous at the same time, before kissing her again. It was deeper this time, his thick-rimmed glasses nudging her nose.

Adrianna chuckled and broke away, slowly taking his half-black glasses off, revealing the scar of his missing left eye. “Beautiful,” she responded, not flinching even a bit, and planted a kiss on the edge of his scar. He smiled, returning it by gently kissing her small wounds on her face from the missile attack before his lips find its way back to her lips.

‘Till Death Do Us Part’ really worked the other way around for Harry Hart and Adrianna Spencer—it only united them.

**Author's Note:**

> A few of Harry's lines are taken from the Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Originally he said the lines to Eggsy in their private jet before arriving at the Poppy Land, and I thought, if I had to write a romance about Harry Hart, I should start from there ;) I hope you liked it!


End file.
